


Endless Love

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first "i love you's"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Short story about Pete tracing the words "I love you" onto Patrick's back for the first time without knowing Patrick's awake. When he goes to bed Patrick turns and says he loves him back.





	Endless Love

Pete’s POV:  
I feel so content as I trace the words “I love you” onto Patrick’s back as he sleeps next to me. I would’ve never thought I would be this happy in my life. I proceeded to trace those three words onto his back without hesitation. This is the first time I have done this, so Patrick hasn’t actually heard me say it, but I will say it as soon as he wakes up tomorrow. I traced it onto his back about 50 more times before I grew tired myself so I turned over to get some sleep myself. 

I opened my eyes when I felt the bed move and arms wrap around me. 

“I love you too,” Patrick whispered as he kissed my cheek. 

I felt myself blush (thank god the lights were off) when he said that. My heart swelled with pride when I heard those words come out of his mouth. 

I turned around so I could gather him up in my arms. “I love you so much baby,” I said as I kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully a cute story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
